Bodhi/Quotes
Calling Crewmates * '' "On me now!"'' * '' "Follow me!"'' * '' "Come with me!"'' * '' "Follow."'' * '' "Come on."'' Masking up *''"Let's do this brothers and sisters."'' *''"The question is... how?"'' *''"Enjoy the party."'' *''"For my brothers."'' *''"Are you ready... to let go?"'' *"Have respect... make it beautiful." *''"Find your own line."'' *''"Set your mind on something, and do it."'' *''"Little hand says it's time to rock and roll."'' *''"Stay true to your path"'' Heist success *''"We're unstoppable."'' *''"We made something beautiful."'' *''"Woo! Fuck yeah!"'' *''"Light up. We did it"'' *''"I'm proud to be a part of this wolf pack."'' *''"Excellent, brothers"'' *''"Scratched, but beautiful."'' *''"This is what happens if you follow your line."'' *''"When they say how it is done, you say; This is how it's done!"'' Health and Bleedout * "Give me some meds or it's over!" * "Medic bag, please!" * "Someone got a medic bag?" * "Argh! Hurts so bad, nurse!" * "Who's got a medic bag?" * "Anyone got bandages?" * "I need a syringe!" * "Need a medic bag" * "Shit, I'm hurt!" When using Inspire Skill Basic *''"Come on brother, you got this!"'' *''"Show me your beautiful moves!"'' *''"You got this, man."'' *''"You're doing great, but do better!"'' *''"You're a goddamn champion!"'' *''"Get a move on!"'' *''"Move!"'' *''"Move it"'' *''"Come on, move it!"'' *''"Sleep when you're dead!"'' *''"You're all over this!"'' *''"Don't give up on me now!"'' Aced Reviving *''"No one dies on my team!"'' *''"Believe in yourself!"'' *''"Get up, you can do it!"'' *''"Get off the ground!"'' *''"Get off your ass!"'' *''"Get off your ass and fight!"'' *''"Do NOT give up!"'' *''"The pain is only in your mind!"'' *''"Get up, come on!"'' *''"Up, up, up!"'' *''"Rise and shine."'' *''"Wakey, wakey."'' *''"Come on, get up!"'' *''"Look alive."'' *''"Naps are for losers!"'' *''"No sleep till we're dead."'' *''"Get on your feet and fight."'' Special Enemies Bulldozer * "Dozer!" * "Dozer's here!" * "Fucking dozer!" * "It's a dozer, boys" * "We got a dozer." Killing Bulldozers * "Suck it dozer!" * "Dozer killed." * "Bye bye, motherfucker!" * "I got the dozer!" * "Bulldozer? Pathetic." * "That armor didn't do much for ya, did it?" * "Big guy down" * "Dozer out!" Tasers *''"It's a taser!"'' *"Mother'fucking''' taser!"'' *''"Little bitch taser spotted."'' *''"Look out! Taser!"'' *''"Taser spotted!"'' *''"I spotted a taser."'' Killing Tasers *''"Eat that Taser!"'' *''"Got the Taser!"'' *''"Killed the Taser!"'' *''"Got that fucking taser."'' *''"Taser out!"'' *''"That taser got destroyed."'' *''"Take that, taser."'' Killing Taser With Platypus 70 Headshot *''"You just got ventilated, Taser."'' *''"I can see your brains,Taser."'' *''"How that breeze, Taser?"'' *''"Hey Taser, I can see through your head."'' *''"Can't see me now Taser!"'' *''"Did you lose your head, Tase?"'' *''"Hole in your head, bitch!"'' *''"I can see my line; right through your head, Taser."'' *''"Look, this Taser lost his head!"'' *''"Yo Taser, I can see through your head."'' *''"I can see through your head, bitch."'' *''"Where'd your head go, Taser?"'' Shields * "It's a Shield!" * "Little bitch Shield!" * "Goddamn shield!" * "We got a shield!" * "Got a shield over here." Killing Shields * "That's what you get for hiding behind a shield, bitch." * "That shield didn't do much for you, did it?" * "Shield killed!" * "Shield down" * "Got the shield!" * "Bye bye, shitty shield." Cloakers *''"Ninja motherfucker!"'' *''"Jackie Chan!"'' *''"Ninja cop."'' *''"It's a Cloaker!"'' *''"Fucking Karate cop!"'' *''"Karate kid."'' *''"We got a cloaker."'' Killing Cloakers *''"I fucked you Cloaker!"'' *''"Ninja cop down."'' *''"Ninja cop dead!"'' *''"Jumping around didn't help ya did it?"'' *''"Cloaker killed!"'' *''"Fuck you ninja cop!"'' *''"I got the Cloaker!"'' *''"Jumping around won't save you, bitch!"'' *''"Lights out, Cloaker!"'' *''"Feel the fury, cloaker."'' Snipers * "Bitch ass Sniper!" * "Woah! A sniper!" * "Look out, sniper!" * "Sniper there." * "Snipe, snipe." * "Little bitch sniper!" * "Sniper! Take cover!" * "We gotta a sniper" Killing snipers *''"Suck it Sniper!"'' *''"Fuck you Sniper!"'' *''"Sniper down."'' *''"Sniper dead."'' *''"Sniper out!"'' *''"Yeah, how's that feel Sniper?"'' *''"Got that fucking sniper"'' *''"Got the sniper!"'' SWAT Van Turrets * "Motherfucking turret!" * "SWAT turret!" * "They brought a turret!" * "They got a turret!" * "Turret! Watch out!" * "Oh shit! Turret!" Captain Winters *''"Fuck, Captain!"'' *''"It's the captain!"'' *''"Oh no, a captain!"'' *''"Shit! A captain!"'' *''"Captain's here!"'' Medic * "Fucking hell, a Medic!" * "Look out, Medic!" * "Enemy Medic is here!" * "Enemy Medic!" Killing Medics * "Medic down!" * "Medic down, bitch!" * "Medic is down!" * "Got the fucking Medic!" * "He needs a medic! Hahaaaaa!" Dominating Guards & other law enforcement *''"Put your motherfucking hands up!"'' *''"Don't wanna kill you."'' *''"Put it down, amigo."'' *''"Gun down."'' *''"Put em up!"'' *''"Get your hands up, motherfucker!"'' *''"Drop your gun!"'' *''"Don't be stupid, bitch."'' *''"Hit the knees!"'' *''"On your knees!"'' *''"Kneel!"'' *''"Get down on your knees!"'' *''"Now, cuffs!"'' *''"Put your cuffs on."'' *''"Put your cuffs on, bitch!"'' *''"Cuff yourself!"'' *''"On with the cuffs!"'' *''"Now cuff yourself."'' Civilians *"Did i fucking mispronounce!!" *''"Pretend it's a game, huh? Winners stay quiet and alive."'' *''"Be one with the ground."'' *''"Everyone just relax. This will be over soon."'' *''"Get up and I will put you back down!"'' *''"Get down bitches!"'' *''"Get down, get down!!"'' *''"Lie on the ground or move and be in it."'' *''"Don't even fucking breathe."'' *''"On the ground."'' *''"Kiss the ground."'' *''"Twitch and you'll die."'' *''"People who stand win the grand prize. A bullet."'' *''"Down! Now!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"Fucking lick the ground, motherfucker."'' *''"I'm giving you a great story for parties here, y'all."'' *''"You wanna be still or dead?"'' *''"Stay still. This gun ain't a prop, you know."'' *''"Play dead!"'' *''"Get off your phone."'' *''"Stay still!"'' Throwables *''"Room service!"'' *''"Suck on this!"'' *''"Grenade!"'' *''"Fire in the hole."'' *''"You signed for this?!"'' *''"Incoming, assholes!"'' *''"Surprise, motherfucker!"'' *''"Got a gift for ya!"'' *''"Hit the ground!"'' *''"Frag motherfucker!"'' Deployable Ammo Bag * "Ammo bag dropped" * "Ammo over here" * "There's ammo over here" Medic bag * "Medic bag set" * "Medic bag in place" * "Here's a medic bag" * "Medic bag dropped" Body Bag * "Body bag case here" * "Got a body bag case here!" * "Body bag case deployed" * "Body bag case right here" First-Aid Kit * "Got a first aid kit here" ('Medium tone')'' * ''"Here's a first aid kit!" ('Shout')'' * ''"First aid kit, get your band aid here" * "I placed a first aid kit here" * "First aid kit here for anyone who needs it." Pager Responses * "Pigeons resting on the antenna. Bang bang! Pigeons dealt with." * "I just wanted to ask if I can get a transfer to somewhere exciting. No? Oh well..." * "Did you ever find out what the fox said?" * "Hey, any chance I can leave early today? No? Shiiiiiit..." * "Just testing, control. Your response time is outstanding." * "Damn, I thought I had the hang of this radio. You should fire my ass." * "Nothing happening here. Why'd you asked?" * "My bad. Pressed the wrong button." * "We're hungry here, but fine. Send sandwiches." * "Sorry. Was beating my chest to feel like a real man. Hit the button." * "Must be freak sunspot activity. Only explanation." * "My moobs hit the button. I need to get back in shape." * "Just checking in. Standard procedure in my old job. All clear." * "Just a shadow, control. No problem here." * "So this button is the alert? Right, got it." * "Uhh... Alpha Romeo Sierra Echo, control." * "I think we got a faulty radio, brah." * "Completed my sweep. Commencing... a sweep." * "Just practicing my heart-stopping technique, sorry." * "Hey, if we have real problems I'll let you know the safe word; Payday. Okay?" * "Sorry, we're fine. Saw lights in the sky, just a low flying plane." * "Was making a toasted cheese for Barney. Pressed the alert." * "Just replacing the batteries, control. We're fine here." * "Radio's fucked. I've been picking up Love The Lord.fm all day." * "We're fine. Everything is safe. Lots of cops on patrol. No crime at all. No, sir." * "These radios are too sensitive, brah. They need re-calibrating." * "We have someone banging the door, they just needed to use the shitter. We're fine." * "Everything is clear here. Sorry for the worries, brah." * "Sorry, was showing Barney how to catch chickens in Ohio. Must've pressed the alert button." * "Just a bum hanging out. Gave him $10 and moved him on." * "Say, uhh...I was just wondering. Where'd you buy that cologne?" * "Was trying to tune this radio to the game. Got money on the...uhh...Bishops." * "Was showing some chicks my juggling, dropped the radio. Didn't drop the gun though." * "My nervous twitch pressed the button, but I'm not nervous. All is fine here." * "This shitty radio's been playing up all day. I was talking to someone in Addis Abeba earlier." Map Specific Quotes Birth of Sky * "Woo Money!" * "Fuck yeah baby!" * "That's what it's all about! Fuck yeah!" * "Yes, yea!" First World Bank (Payday 2) * "Up here everyone, this is a robbery. We're not here to harm anyone. We're after the banks money, not yours'. Your money is insured by the federal government, ok? You're not gonna lose a dime. Think of your loved ones, don't try to be a hero. Just stay down and stay quiet and this will be over in no time." * "I got the keycard." * "It almost feels dishonest." * "Thank you mister keycard!" * "Is that enough?" * "Where's the god damn manager?" Undercover (Payday 2) * "You're pushing it!" * "Speak up, fuck-face!" * "Let it out! Right fucking now!" * "You got something to say huh?" * "Answer!" * "I'm getting tired of this!" * "Got a bullet here with your name on it, see?" * "You hear what I'm saying?" * "Don't test my patience!" * "I'm gonna shove my surf board up your nose!" Category:Quotes